Cursed by Sea and Land
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle find two mysterious slabs at a beach one day, and unaware of their properties of dark magic, fall under a terrible curse...


One day, in the world of Canterlot High, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and Adagio Dazzle, were spending a day at the beach together. Sonata, dressed in a blue bikini, was standing in the water, enjoying the waves rushing back and forth at her legs, while Aria and Adagio, dressed in a purple bikini and a yellow bikini respectively, were sitting down on a blue mat and smiling for a change.

"This feels so good!" Sonata exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy you guys wanted to come to the beach with me today! I don't think you've even said anything mean or sarcastic since I asked!"

"Why would we _ever_ do that?" Aria replied sarcastically. "Oops, I broke the chain. Ha ha."

"We are serious though, Sonata." Adagio said sincerely. "We did come with you because we enjoy being here."

"Oh, you guys…" Sonata said with a smile as a small tear of joy trickled from her eye. "I'm so glad to have you as friends."

"Yeah...it's a pleasure…" Aria said halfheartedly, picking up a suit of snorkeling gear. "Anyways, I'm off to go snorkeling."

"And I'm off to go treasure hunting." Adagio said, picking up a metal detector.

"Okay!" Sonata called out to them as the two girls got off the mat and went their separate ways. "Come back soon, I've got lunch waiting!"

Aria then went to another part of the beach and began putting on her snorkeling gear.

"Oh yeah, I'm here because I enjoy being here…" Aria said to herself, remembering Adagio's comment. "...But not because I want to take a poor man's foot bath in the ocean like Sonata. As for Adagio, I enjoy hunting a different kind of treasure…"

Aria looked out to the sea and smiled as she saw a handsome man in the distance flaunting his red hair.

"I don't even care if snorkeling isn't allowed at this place…" she continued talking to herself. "I'd kill for that…"

When Aria finished putting her gear on, she dove straight into the water and swam fairly deep down out of sight. She then swam up to the man from behind and was very pleased to see what she saw…

Meanwhile, Adagio was walking around on another part of the beach while scanning the ground with her metal detector. So far, she was having no luck finding anything besides empty and scrunched up soda cans that had been buried in the sand.

"Feh…" Adagio grunted, picking up a soda can and tossing it aside. "Worthless scrubs...burying their trash. Even thieves have the courtesy to bury treasure."

Walking further across the beach, something caught Adagio's eye, a rock-like object that was half-buried in the sand. It looked like something was written on it…

Curious, Adagio walked over to it and pulled it out of the sand. Dusting it off, she could now fully read the writing on the object, which turned out to be a slab that was curved at the top and rectangular at the bottom. Written on it, was this…

"All my days, I have spent within the sand

All my life, I have slept upon the land

Longing for something more, lost upon the shore

Whoever is to discover me, I must implore

To bring me the sand's greatest treasure, it will be your pleasure

For in exchange, I will offer you a reward beyond measure

But to bring me the sand's greatest bane, you would be insane

For in exchange, I will offer you a punishment of great pain"

The writing ends there.

"Who in the world carved this and buried it here?" Adagio asked herself. "Heh, I guess it'll at least make for an interesting souvenir."

With that, Adagio put the slab under her arm and made her way back to the beach mat she had been sitting on earlier.

Back with Aria…

Aria was having a blast checking out the red-haired man from underwater.

"What a glorious sight…" Aria commented as she gazed upon the man from behind. "I love a hot guy that skinnydips…"

Unfortunately, Aria's fun came to an end when a purple-haired woman in a white bikini came swimming towards the man with a displeased look on her face.

"James…" the woman said as she showed the man a pair of blue trunks. "This is a public beach...are you naked?"

The man got a nervous look on his face, and hastily, he grabbed the trunks and struggled to put them on underwater, much to Aria's disdain.

"No, Irene." the man said when he finally finished putting on his swimsuit.

"DAMN!" Aria cursed underwater, causing bubbles to float up to the surface. She continued to utter a string of curse words, causing more and more bubbles to float to the surface. Irene and James looked on with confusion as they saw the bubbling water. James took a deep breath and was about to say something before Irene interrupted him.

"It's not you." she said. "Don't worry, for once I believe you."

"UGH!" Aria ended her curse string with a grunt. "That stupid busybody! Where else am I going to find something as good as that?!"

Finally, Aria sighed and looked down at the ocean floor. In doing so, she noticed something that she had overlooked...a slab with writing inscribed on it, similar to the one Adagio found. And yes, just like with Adagio, Aria obviously couldn't help her curiosity. Thus, she swam down and picked up the slab. Reading it, she saw that this was written on it…

"So you found me. Good work, traveler of the sea!

In my glee, I shall offer you a reward, you see.

Be my host, find what the water of the sea loves the most!

Knowing me, I'd search on the coast, no mean to boast.

But you're cooked if you bring me my greatest foe, just so you know

Do something that low, to the water you shall go."

The writing ends after that.

"Huh, I wonder if a mentally ill guy wrote this and left it here." Aria said to herself. "I guess I'll keep it in hopes that it was a young, hot, mentally ill guy. I dig crazy dudes…"

Aria took the slab in hands, and swam back close to the shore, where she resurfaced. She then walked back to the beach mat, and was surprised to see not only Sonata still standing in the water, but also, Adagio sitting there looking at a slab of her own. She was holding it on her lap.

"What...where did you get that from, Adagio?" Aria asked as she sat down on the beach mat.

"I could ask you the same thing." Adagio replied. "I found it in the sand while I was searching the ground with my metal detector."

"I found mine while I was snorkeling…" Aria gave her story. "Do you have any idea what it means?"

"Hmm...no." Adagio replied.

"Well, I guess that ends my journey for the day." Aria said presumptuously as she put the slab from the sea aside on the sand, a grave mistake…

Instantly after putting the sea slab on the sand, Aria began feeling an odd weakness in her legs, shortly followed by an odd weakness in her chest, upper body, arms, and even in her face. She started feeling like...she was no longer solid. Confused, she looked down at herself and was terrified to see what she saw...her legs were gone, replaced by a puddle of water. She made an attempt to scream, which failed as the rest of her body, including her head, became water and joined the puddle that was already on the mat. Soon, the water flowed down to where Adagio was sitting and in surprise, she got up off the mat and put the slab under her left arm.

"Ugh, what the…" she said as she tried to soak and brush the water out of her swimsuit with her right hand. "Where did all this water come from?! And where's Aria?"

Looking back at the soaked mat, Adagio realized that she would have to sit in the sand to avoid getting wet. Sitting down in the sand, she looked upon the water that was once Aria in disgust.

"You worthless trash…" Adagio insulted, not realizing what the water was. "You ruined my bathing suit and forced me to sit like a plebeian!"

And so, Adagio also made a grave mistake, for in rage, she took the slab of the sand and threw it against the water on the mat, creating a splash. Shortly after, she started to feel an unusual sensation all throughout her body…

"What...what's happening…?" Adagio asked, and quickly got her answer when she looked at her hands and saw them disintegrating into sand.

"No…" Adagio uttered as her entire body became sand, and unable to hold itself together, fell to the ground and became one with the sand on the beach…

A short while later…

Sonata returned to the beach mat to have some lunch and was shocked by what she saw...the slabs that Aria and Adagio had taken were levitating in the air and slowly disintegrating. The sand slab turned to grains of sand and the water slab turned to droplets of water. Afterwards, spirits rose from the grains of sand and traveled to where Adagio first found the slab. There, they materialized into a new slab. In a similar fashion, spirits rose from the water droplets and became a new slab exactly where Aria had found it. In their lives, these spirits had once been like Aria and Adagio, hunting treasure while thinking only of it…

It seems that what the land and sea would love most would be to leave each other alone...after all, water and sand don't mix…

Sonata was then seen laughing, sitting on the sand with Aria and Adagio's water and sand forms respectively, eating a chicken salad sandwich.

"Ha ha...I need therapy." she said with a smile.

 _THE END_


End file.
